


In the Spaces Between

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anniversary, Boyfriends, Flufftober, M/M, Painting, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: A paint date anyone?





	In the Spaces Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This is one of my favourites for this month, let me know what you think 
> 
> Enjoy!

Its summer, college is boring, Magnus had decided that back in September when he started here. He hates it here; he’s always hated school. He doesn’t even know why he decided to go to college it was dumb idea, but he did it anyway. The only good thing is Alec.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood. The 6 foot something, black haired dreamboat. Magnus would even go as far as saying the boy was the love of his life. They were in the same English class, for months before Alec finally spoke a word to Magnus. By that time Magnus had made up his credits and wasn’t going to be in the class any longer. But he made it a mission to know the man better. Surprising him on the first day back with doughnuts, waiting for him outside the Humanities building. Magnus had gotten to see the shy lopsided smile that day and he was hooked.

Everything between them was perfect, they had been dating for 4 months at this point. Magnus regretted not asking Alec out sooner, but he wouldn’t change those 4 months they had spent as friends for anything. He enjoyed getting to know the other man on a friendship level first before they dipped their toes into the dating pool. On that first date, they had gone to a movie, a poor choice on Magnus’ part because they never got to talk until the end, and they ended up in some shithole diner just off campus until 2am. But they enjoyed each other’s company and that’s all that mattered.

Now Magnus was planning their date, their anniversary date to be accurate, it had to be perfect. No four months isn't a long time, but they had only started these anniversary dates last month when Alec surprised Magnus with a hot air balloon ride over the desert.  _ The rich bastard. _ He knew Alec’s secret hobby, he had got that information out of Isabelle, Alec’s younger sister, painting. Magnus assumed that’s what the man was doing every time he turned down an evening out, because he didn’t want Magnus to see. Magnus himself, was not an artist, although he did enjoy sketching outlines of Alec as he did his homework.

The day was perfect, the forecast was sunny, there was hardly anyone in the park, they had all left for summer break. Leaving just Magnus and Alec to enjoy an afternoon together. They reached the spot Magnus had picked, under the shade of the trees but not the apple tree he had learnt his lesson enough with that thing. Placing down the tote bag he had brought with him he left go of Alec’s hand and pulled the blanket out of it, throwing it into the air slightly to lay it out flat on the grass. Sitting and gesturing for Alec to do the same, he pulled out two small canvas from his bag. Handing one off to Alec and placing his own in front of him.

“What are we doing exactly?” Alec asked holding his canvas in his hand and waving it about.

“I know you love to paint, so a paint date?” Tilting his head slightly in question, Alec just shook his own and smiled at Magnus

“A paint date? What are we painting?”

“Anything you want” Alec seems satisfied with that answer and watches as Magnus unloads the rest of his tote. Placing the plastic palettes and the paints he had brought in Michael’s last week, down onto the blanket, making sure they were flat on the ground. “What colours do you need?”

“Uh, I haven’t decided yet” Magnus knew that was a lie, he watched one of Alec’s eyebrows twitch, a tick that showed, yes Alec was in fact lying. He didn’t say anymore though, and the pair sat there for hours, muttering tiny words to each other, a quick sorry when Alec hadn’t been concentrating on getting the paint and had mushed paint all over Magnus’ fingers. Magnus watched Alec carefully, he liked watching the man when he wasn’t looking, his own private view of the one he loved, right there, the way his jaw twitched slightly, and his tongue stuck out of his cheek while he was concentrating. All the tiny things that only Magnus got to see.

Three hours had passed, both declaring they were finished at the same time, which made them laugh a lot. Alec wanted to wait until his painting was dry before he showed Magnus what he had done but Magnus couldn’t wait, he wanted to see. So, Alec showed him. Hands shaking slightly, Magnus could see that from the way the canvas was moving slightly in mid-air.

“Alec that’s beautiful” He felt tears forming slightly as he looked at the scene, he knew instantly why Alec was picking every colour out of the palette. The scene was one of a colour run, they had both participated in a few months ago. Magnus recognised the scene all too well, it was where they had kissed each other as faceless people threw various colours at them, at the finish line. There were two figures which he assumed were him and Alec, holding onto each other tightly, consumed by each other. Is that how Alec felt around Magnus, that nothing else mattered in the world but the two of them.

“You didn’t see it, did you?” Magnus was confused, had he missed something in the painting? “Here” Alec pointed with his pinkie finger towards the crowds of people, when he saw on their shirts, they had the letter I L O V E Y O U. That’s when Magnus flung himself at Alec, careful to not hit the paints or the paintings. Grabbing Alec’s face with his hands and kissing him fully on the mouth. Whispering “I love you too, I love you so much” between kisses. Then Alec was laughing, and they couldn’t kiss properly. Forcing Magnus to push off his body and sit between the man’s legs, just smiling.

“I need to show you mine” Realising that Alec hadn’t even seen what he had spent so long trying to paint, he grabbed the already dry canvas and passed it over to Alec. He watched as Alec’s face went from confusion to absolute joy. Magnus had painted a giraffe, Alec’s favourite animal, chewing on some leaves, with a little piece of paper mixed among them that read “I ate the cookies”.

“This is hilarious and I already knew you ate the cookies, you didn’t have to tell me” They both burst out laughing, Magnus still knelt between Alec’s legs, as Alec put the canvas back down on the blanket and pulled Magnus towards him, into a bone crushing hug. “Happy Anniversary”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @cobaltbane


End file.
